From the Doghouse to the Penthouse
by jason1
Summary: Warning: UPDATED:) This is a Max/Josh/alec fic. It may start out slow but it gets better. I think the title explains some of the story. its gonna be a long fisc so it may take a while to finish


Joshua's house  
"I AM SO BORED." Alec scowled as he sat in a dusty old chair watch Joshua paint another painting for the rickety old house he lived in. Joshua turned around and said to Alec.   
"If you want you go get more wood for fire." Joshua suggested to Alec with a grin on his paint-splattered face.   
"Nah." Alec said. "If I wanted to work all I would hafta do is go over to Logan's and bother Max...wait a minute, that's not work. It's too easy to bother Max." Alec mumbled. Joshua returned to his random splattering of paint onto the canvas.   
"Max and Logan getting busy." Joshua howled as he did a one eighty with a bush full of blue paint, which the majority of landed onto Alec's face.   
"Ya' know what?" Alec said calmly, while wiping the paint off his face. "I think I'm gonna go get that wood." He got up and went outside. He went out to the back off the house to get the wood. But then he noticed something. Something had moved behind the shed in the back yard. He slowly made his way to the shed, being careful not to make a sound, when he reached the shed he could hear a struggle of some kind going on. What ever it was it was big. He then jumped around the corner and pounced on a deformed figure. He didn't know what it was because he couldn't see it. It was invisible. As he was trying to wrestle it down he felt a sharp talon or claw of some sort gash his shoulder open. He was forced to let it go. As it ran off it stopped briefly to look back on its attacker. It then became visible for a brief moment, Alec could see it's snickering face as it turned it's back to him, Alec then noticed it had a barcode on the back of it's neck. Alec got up as it left without a trace; he picked up some firewood and went back inside, Joshua who had a triumphant look on his face instantly greeted Alec.   
"Joshua number uhhh seventy two almost done." He announced, as he showed Alec a painting that reminded him of a picture of Picasso's, "The Scream", only with more a more gothic look.  
"Good for you big fella." Alec congratulated Joshua, as he put the wood in the fire. Joshua set the canvas down on the stand he had, which was relatively close to the fire.   
"Uhhhh, Joshua, are you sure it's safe to put that wet painting this close to the fire?" Alec asked with a look of worry on his face.   
"What's the worse that could happen?" Joshua replied.   
"Alright, it's your painting Picasso." Alec replied.  
"Yeah, Picasso in my cocktail." Joshua stated and smiled.  
"You keep telling yourself that." Alec replied and patted Josh on the back. Suddenly, there was a giant pop as one of the logs split and sparks flew everywhere. One of the sparks landed on Joshua number seventy two. The painting was set aflame almost instantly. "HOLY SHIT!" Alec blurted as he jumped back so the flames didn't catch the paint on his face. "Go get something to put out the fire he yelled to Josh."  
Joshua ran to the kitchen and came back with a canister. "Joshua fix fire." Josh stated as he threw his arms back to douse the fire with the liquid. Alec looked at the can and noticed too late that it wasn't filled with water.....it was filled with paint thinner.  
"JOSHUA NO!" Alec screamed. Too late Joshua had thrown the thinner into the fire, which turned into a blazing inferno as soon as it hit the fire.  
"Ohhhhhh man...This very whack!" Joshua said. There was no doubt about it this house was gonna go. Joshua grabbed what he could of Max's paper's   
"We gotta get our asses out of here." Alec told Joshua. They ran out of the house and made a run for Logan's place before anybody noticed the fire.   
  
"When they got to Logan's they opened the door, assuming they were welcome anytime. They were expecting to find Logan chasing down some sort of wacky info on Max's virus. But instead they found Max and Logan making out on the kitchen floor. They didn't even noticed they were being watched.  
"AHEM!" Alec "coughed" Max and Logan looked up, Both faces extremely red. "As much as I love to see you two are..........HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ABOUT THE VIRUS?" Alec asked and took a second to calm down. "If you and Logan have been doing that as long as it looks like you guys have, Then we need to get him to a doctor quick." Max looked like she was about ready to tear Alec's head off.   
"Relax." Max replied. Alec had a look of horror on his face. Usually HE took situations like this without reason to panic.   
"Relax! Your boyfriends gonna die soon." Max looked puzzled.  
"How would that happen?"   
"HELLO! WERE YOU GOING TOO FAST ON YOUR BIKE AND HIT YOUR HEAD ON A HOVER DRONE?!?!?!?!" Max still looked puzzled. "Remember that little virus Manticore gave you? Well I hate to break it to ya' but ya still got it."  
"CHILL OUT ALEC." Max replied. "It wore off." Max said with a smile.  
"Come again?" Alec asked now wearing a puzzled expretion on his face.  
"The virus....it wore off" Max echoed.  
"Viruses don't just wear out." Alec replied.  
"Apparently you didn't pay much attention in biology when you were in Manticore." Max said.   
"What does biology have to do with you killing Logan?" Alec asked.  
"Okay I'll explain it to you." Max said. "And I'll be sure to use small words so you can understand" Max smiled, while Logan tried to hold his laughter in. "Viruses and diseases are totally different things. A disease can be cured. A virus cannot."   
"Which is my point" Alec interrupted.   
"I'm not finished." Max continued. "A virus cannot be cured, you just have to wait it out. That's what I did and it wore off." Max smiled and looked at logan with a mischevious look. "And we were celebrating....UNTIL YOU CAME." Max took her eyes off Logan and scowled at Alec.  
"Well how did you know it wore it off? Alec asked.  
"Well we bumped into each other, and it turns out a few hours later I was unaffected." Logan answered. After about an hour of this, Max finally asked the question that should have been asked as soon as she saw Alec. "So what are you doing here?"   
Alec got a look of humiliation on his face. "Well it's long story...."  
"Story of your life." Max hissed  
"Yeah like I said it's a long story." Alec forced out a chuckle. "Joshua's house burnt down." Alec choked on the words. "BUT I SWEAR TO GOD IT WASN'T MY FAULT." Alec burst as Max stood up. Max answered with the evilest look a woman could pull off.  
"Yeah right." Max scowled. Joshua feeling left out decided to speak up. "It not Alec's fault." Joshua said. "I told Alec to put Joshua seventy-two by fire pit and Whoosh! Joshua seventy-two on fire, Alec screaming lungs out. I get can full of water...."  
"It wasn't water Joshua, water usually puts fires out not make them worse." Alec interrupted.   
"Well what did he put on the fire?" Logan asked Alec.  
"Paint thinner." Alec replied.  
"Yeah that was pretty whack." Joshua said. He smiled thinking about how cool the fire looked when he doused the flaming painting with paint thinner. Logan looked as if he was about to die, as he tried to hold his laughter in.  
"So you're out of a home I take it?" Logan asked Joshua. Josh nodded.   
"OH SHIT!" Max blurted. "What about my papers?" Max's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.  
"I have them." Joshua said as he produced the papers out of his coat pocket. "Alec has the rest". Alec placed the papers on Logan's desk.  
"Thanks Joshua." Max replied. "Unlike Alec you keep your head in a tight spot."   
"HEY!" Alec replied. Max just pretended not to hear him. "Well if you guys are gonna keep raggin on me like this I'm out of here. See ya' at work max." Alec turned and left.   
"Hold on a second." Max said right as he opened the door. Alec sighed and turned around.  
"What? You want to yell at me some more?" Alec asked. Max beamed him a look that told him he better shut up before max did more than yell at him.   
"Turn around." Max ordered. Alec obeyed. "Joshua, did you try to scratch Alec's back?" Max asked. Joshua looked up, puzzled about why Max would ask a question like that.  
"No" Joshua answered quickly.   
"Alec take off your shirt." Max told Alec in a curious tone. Alec of course took this in the worst way possible.  
"What's wrong?" Alec asked. "Isn't miracle boy over here built enough for you?" Alec asked shaking his head towards Logan. Logan looked as if he were about to use his exoskeleton to beat Alec upside the head.  
"Just shut up and take off your shirt." Max hissed. Alec did so. Max's fell upon the four giant gashes down Alec's back. "What the heck happened to you?" Max inquired.   
"Oh you know, I had a female friend over we started talking, and well things just went from there." Alec said trying to piss Max off.  
"Alec for once in your life try to be serious." Max sighed.  
"Alright." Alec chuckled. "One of our transgenic buddies was gonna pay Joshua a little visit. I discovered him chowing down a bird behind the shed in Josh's backyard when I was getting some firewood." Alec stated. "Well I didn't actually see him until later on." Alec corrected himself.   
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
"The thing was invisible." Alec explained. "You know....like an iguana or something. It seems like Manticore made a human slash everything in the animal kingdom."   
"Do you know why it was there?" Logan asked.  
"No, but it dropped this." Alec said holding up some sort of knife.  
"Let me see it." Max said. Alec gave it to her. "It's a butterfly knife, useful little item. Good for slitting a few throats." Max said as she opened it by twirling her wrist sharply, then closing it just as quick.  
"So what do you think?" Logan asked Max.   
"I don't know." Max replied. "But I don't like the situation at hand. That thing may be working for White or that cult he's with." Alec looked at Max. "I'll explain later."  
"Well I guess since you have no where else to go you can always make a temporary home here Joshua." Logan said making a giant emphasis on the word temporary. Max gave him a smile.   
"Gee big fella' it looks like your movin up in life." Max said patting Joshua on the back.  
"Sure am little fella" Joshua replied giving Max a forceful pat on the back in return. As Max and Alec started walking out the door Max turned around to say good bye to Logan, instead her cat like vision saw something. From the large window she spotted a figure setting up a tripod. "Alec you go ahead I'll catch up." Max said not taking her eyes off the figure. The tripod was fully set up. The figure pulled something out of a big black case, It was a sniper rifle. Max didn't know who or what it's target was but she didn't think it concerned her, she thought it was probably some hit man hired by an Andy dealer sent to get some money. She turned back around and saw a little red dot on the wall, she noticed that it was heading straight for the back of Joshua's neck.   
"GET DOWN!" Max yelled as she dove for Joshua tackling him down right before she heard the sound of glass breaking followed by drywall being pierced by a bullet. Max stood up and looked toward where she saw the sniper. She saw a human looking thing that was either wearing a green face mask, or had green skin. It turned around. Max zoomed in on the back of it's neck and saw a barcode.  
"You are popular today big fella." Max said sarcastically to Joshua.  
  
The next day at Jampony...  
  
Max rolled in on her bike as she was about to pass Normal's desk she stopped. "Normal."   
She said as she tried to get his attention.  
"Whata ya want." Normal whined.  
"Where's Alec."   
"He's over there." Normal said pointing towards the bike racks without even looking up. Max  
Max took off with out a seconds notice.  
"YO ALEC!" Max called out.   
"Whata ya want." Alec said in his whiniest voice.  
"What am I just unplesant to be around." Max muttered under her breath.  
"Well now that ya mention it....." Alec began to say.  
"Oh be quiet" Max hissed. "Listen we got a problem. Somebody is gunning for Joshua."  
"As much as I like fido, it's not my problem."   
"Well its your problem now. So you remember what your mistery attacker looked like?"   
"Yeah I told you he looked like an overgrown iguana."   
"No you said he was invisible."  
"NO, I said he could become invisible like an iguana."  
"It have a barcode?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because it was tryin to place a bullet in Joshua's brain base." Max explained. "And thats   
why it's your problem now." 


End file.
